


PATTERN

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia





	PATTERN

Javiers loves patterns, especially the ones he leaves behind carved by his blades. As a child he found those tedious, always repeating and boring. Now as he got older he learned to loved them, following the same patterns now blindly. Whenever he needs to think or his jumps are not behaving his legs move on their own.

Tracy would be proud of him if she saw how even back in Spain he is skating to the same patterns she had shown him in Toronto. Only one thing is missing as he skates lap after lap at the rink in Madrid.

_ Black hair moving along with the small wind created by the speed of his movements, a thin but strong form clad in UA, to tight every muscle movement can be seen.  _

Javier comes to a half in the middle of the ice, breath suddenly knocked out of his lungs. Closing his eyes he tries to push away the loneliness, the fear of not seeing and skating with the other again. He misses him so deeply he is scared to truly admit how strong these feelings are. His thoughts are cut off by the sound of his phone ringing from where he left it by the boards. Javier doesn’t need to know who calls, the ringtone tells him already. With a sudden smile he skates towards the sound, carving a round of new patterns on the ice.

“Hey Yusu...I was just thinking about you.” He says as soon as he picks it up and holds his phone to his ear.


End file.
